<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Heard A Rumor by quitetheaudity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900941">I Heard A Rumor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity'>quitetheaudity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night Terrors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, Crying, God I love Harrison, Gwen's there for 2 seconds, Harrison is a very magical boy, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to stop writing Harrison angst, In my defense nobody was there to stop me, Love Confessions, M/M, Max is a little shit as usual, Nerris is nonbinary because i said so, Rated T for swearing, This one IS Neilisson, Yes i put every camper in this fic, You may interpret as such, there's crying in all my fics i swear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitetheaudity/pseuds/quitetheaudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nerris is just trying to help Harrison. It does not work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harrison/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Night Terrors [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Crushing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison picked at his gloves nervously. He felt like he would explode if he kept this in much longer. </p><p>Nerris was sitting on the other side of his cot, coloring in a picture they'd drawn of their newest character, a dragon that breathed swords. He figured they would be the perfect target for his nervous rambling. </p><p>"Hey, Nerris?" He asked cautiously. </p><p>"Yeah?" they replied. </p><p>"Have you ever had a crush on someone?" </p><p>They stopped coloring for a moment to look up at him. "Yeah, of course I have."</p><p>"Well… what do you do about it?" </p><p>They shrugged, picking up a new colored pencil. "Usually I just ignore it until it goes away. A mage such as myself can't be distracted with such trivial matters!"</p><p>"And if it doesn't go away?" Harrison hoped he wasn't being too terribly obvious. </p><p>"Then I ask that person out! And normally they say no, but if they say yes, I get a new partner to play Dungeons and Dragons with! Why do you ask? Do YOU have a crush on somebody?" They inquired curiously. </p><p>"No!" He denied quickly. Unfortunately, Harrison was a really bad liar. </p><p>"Oh my gosh!!" Nerris exclaimed, discarding their artwork. "You totally do!! Is it one of the campers? Is it David?" </p><p>"What? No! What the fuck? Why would it be David?" Harrison made a disgusted face. </p><p>Nerris shrugged. "It would be funny."</p><p>Harrison pretended to gag. "No, it's not David. That's gross. It's one of the campers."</p><p>"I knew it!!" They yelled triumphantly. "Who is it? Ered??" </p><p>"Why would it be Ered?" Harrison asked. </p><p>"I dunno. I've had a crush on Ered. Who hasn't?" </p><p>"Me," Harrison said adamantly. "I don't even like her. She's not even that cool!" </p><p>Nerris gasped. "You take that back!" </p><p>Harrison rolled his eyes. "It's not Ered. You're bad at guessing."</p><p>"Am not! Is it Max? He's the second coolest."</p><p>"No, it's not Max."</p><p>"Preston?" </p><p>"Ew, no."</p><p>"Dolph?" </p><p>"No!" </p><p>"Nurf? Nikki? Space Kid? DAVID??" </p><p>"Stop guessing David!!!" </p><p>"Ignoring Nurf, Nikki, and Space Kid, I see." </p><p>Harrison huffed, exasperated.</p><p>"Wait wait wait, I forgot someone," Nerris realized. "The obvious one!!" </p><p>Harrison looked at them, confused. </p><p>"Do you have a crush on Neil???" </p><p>Harrison's eyes widened, and a light pink appeared on his cheeks. </p><p>"Oh my God!! I figured it out!! It's Neil!!!" </p><p>"N-no!!" Harrison yelled, mad that his cover was blown. "It's not! It's someone else!" </p><p>"Harrison, I already went through all the other campers," they remarked. "It's obviously Neil."</p><p>Harrison put his face in his hands, feeling his cheeks getting warmer. </p><p>"Fine," he admitted. "Yeah, it's Neil."</p><p>Nerris grinned, shaking Harrison by the shoulders. </p><p>"This is great!! Now I can set you two up!!" </p><p>Harrison lifted his head, fixing the other camper with a death glare. </p><p>"Don't you dare tell anybody else about this," he said lowly, trying to sound menacing and ultimately failing. </p><p>"Oh, I'm definitely going to."</p><p>Harrison abandoned the threatening approach, going instead for the kicked puppy. </p><p>"Please, Nerris? He's my best friend here at camp! I can't lose him!" </p><p>Nerris rolled their eyes. "You're not gonna lose him, it'll be fine."</p><p>"You don't know that, maybe he's homophobic or something!" </p><p>"I don't think they even let homophobes into Camp Campbell," Nerris remarked. "Remember how everyone reacted when David came out as trans?" </p><p>Harrison nodded. He was still working out that trick to help him with his transition. </p><p>"But even if he's not homophobic, he'll probably still be weirded out. Please, Nerris, I promise I'll tell him on my own once I'm ready." Harrison punctuated his statement with his best puppy dog eyes, even taking off his hat and slightly quivering his bottom lip to complete the look. It always worked. </p><p>Nerris threw their hands up in defeat. </p><p>"Fine, fine! I won't tell Neil. Just put your sad face away."</p><p>Harrison grinned. The kicked puppy wins again. </p><p>Once Nerris was finished with their drawing, they hopped out of Harrison's tent to pin it up in their own. Little did he know, though, they had a side quest to fulfill. </p><p>Directly after putting up the sketch, Nerris set off to find Nikki. </p><p>Nikki was located 3 minutes later, helping Max and Neil build what looked to be a working death ray. </p><p>"Hey, Nikki, can I borrow you for a second? I have to talk to you."</p><p>Nikki nodded, bidding goodbye to her friends before following Nerris over to a quiet, secluded spot where they could properly spill a secret. </p><p>"I have some very important information to give you," they began seriously. "And you can't tell anyone else."</p><p>"Ooh, a secret? I love secrets!!" Nikki proclaimed. </p><p>"Ok, ready? Harrison has a crush on Neil," Nerris whispered. </p><p>Nikki gasped dramatically. With that information, Nerris sent her back to her friends, smiling mischievously. Technically they hadn't told Neil, which is what they promised not to do. However, knowing Nikki, the information would be back to him in no time. Harrison was going to face his feelings, whether he wanted to or not.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nikki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nikki's bad at keeping secrets.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nikki felt like she would explode if she kept this in any longer. </p><p>Nerris had trusted her with a secret. A really secret secret. Which is why she couldn't tell anyone else. </p><p>So why did she want to so bad??? </p><p>It had been less than 10 minutes since she'd been given the secret and she was already going to tell it. She was such a bad friend. </p><p>But… she wasn't telling Neil. That meant it was ok, right? </p><p>"Maaaaaax," Nikki hissed, trying to get his attention without alerting Neil getting parts a few feet away. </p><p>"What?" he asked, looking up from the death ray. </p><p>"Shhh!" She shoved her hand over his mouth. </p><p>He glared at her. </p><p>"I need to tell you a secret involving Neil," she said lowly. </p><p>Max ripped her hand off his face. </p><p>"A secret?" He whispered back. "Involving Neil? Count me in."</p><p>She grabbed his hand, running off before Neil came back. </p><p>As soon as they were alone, Nikki spilled the secret. "Harrison has a crush on Neil!!" she nearly yelled. </p><p>Max's eyebrows shot up. "Really? Damn, Nikki, that's a good secret. Where'd you hear it?" </p><p>"Nerris told me," Nikki said, figuring that it wouldn't hurt to tell Max where the secret came from. </p><p>"A friend of Harrison. That means it's probably legit. Hell yes, this can definitely cause some good drama."</p><p>"No, Max!!" Nikki interjected. "You can't tell anyone else!!" </p><p>"C'mon, Nikki, a secret this good can't go untold," Max argued. </p><p>Nikki groaned nervously. Nerris would be so mad!!! </p><p>But, if it didn't get back to Neil… no harm done, right? </p><p>"... Fine. Just don't let it get back to Neil. Or Harrison and Nerris. Then they'll know I told."</p><p>Max grinned. </p><p>"I can work with that."</p><p>They shook hands, and Max smiled at the thought of the chaos he would unleash on Camp Campbell. This was gonna be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Max</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pssst. Preston." Max nudged Preston with his elbow, jostling his oversized sunglasses. </p><p>Preston looked up from writing his newest script. "What, Max? Can't you see I'm busy?" </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Look, I need to tell you something." </p><p>Preston sighed, putting down his pen. "What is it?" </p><p>Max lowered his sunglasses, looking around to make sure nobody was listening. He leaned in close to Preston's ear. </p><p>"Harrison has a crush on Neil," he whispered. </p><p>Preston didn't look convinced. </p><p>"Oh, really?" he said sarcastically. </p><p>"Really!" Max said. "I heard from a trusted source. Look, I need you to spread this around, but it can't get back to Harrison or Neil. Or Nerris. Got it?" </p><p>Preston sighed. "Alright. I'll play your game. Now leave me alone! I have a screenplay to write."</p><p>Max nodded, pushing his sunglasses back up and walking away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Preston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later, when Preston was reading his script out to Nurf to make sure it made sense, he remembered the message Max had passed on to him. He was a man of his word, so he needed to pass it on. Telling a rumor to a bully seemed like a good way to spread it. </p>
<p>"Oh, by the way, Max told me to tell this to someone. Uh, apparently Harrison has a crush on Neil."</p>
<p>Nurf gasped, seeming offended. </p>
<p>"Preston! You know I renounced bullying! I can't spread that around!" </p>
<p>Oh, right. </p>
<p>"It's probably just a rumor, just tell Ered or something," Preston said, reading back over his script. </p>
<p>Nurf sighed. At least Ered would probably have the sense to not pass it on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about the short chapter!!! :')</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nurf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ered jumped off her skateboard and unbuckled her helmet, seeing Nurf walking over to talk to her. </p><p>"Hey Ered," he said. </p><p>" 'Sup, dude."</p><p>"Uh… Preston told me to tell you that Harrison has a crush on Neil."</p><p>She laughed, throwing her hair back. "That's awesome! Right on, little man."</p><p>"He also said to tell someone else. But not Harrison. Or Neil, I think."</p><p>"Alright," she responded. "I'm cool with that."</p><p>Nurf seemed a little disappointed as he walked off. Ered watched him leave, thinking about what camper she was gonna tell next.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ered</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ered jumped off her skateboard and unbuckled her helmet, seeing Nurf walking over to talk to her. </p><p>"Hey Ered," he said. </p><p>"'Sup, dude."</p><p>"Uh… Preston told me to tell you that Harrison has a crush on Neil."</p><p>She laughed, throwing her hair back. "That's awesome! Right on, little man."</p><p>"He also said to tell someone else. But not Harrison. Or Neil, I think."</p><p>"Alright," she responded. "I'm cool with that."</p><p>Nurf seemed a little disappointed as he walked off. Ered watched him leave, thinking about what camper she was gonna tell next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cannot BELIEVE nobody told me I was spelling Ered wrong, fake fans of my fics smh (/s)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dolph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dolph looked behind him, hearing the telltale roll of Ered's skateboard. She jumped off, flipping it up, and catching the end before walking the rest of the way over. </p><p>"Hello, Ered!" He greeted brightly. </p><p>"Hey, dude. I got some gossip to tell you."</p><p>"Ooh, yes! I love being up to date on all the gossip!" </p><p>"Yeah, so like, Harrison totally has a hardcore crush on Neil. Pass it on. Don't tell Harrison, though."</p><p>Dolph smiled, happy to be in the loop for once. </p><p>"Alright, friend! I'll pass it on!" </p><p>Ered gave him a thumbs up and rode off. </p><p>Dolph scanned the camp, looking for the camper to spread this fun gossip to. </p><p>Hm. </p><p>Nikki and Max were part of the popular group, so they already knew. Neil didn't know because he was part of the rumor, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell him. Preston and Nerris were friends with Harrison, so they probably knew, too. He wasn't allowed to tell Harrison, and he was part of the rumor anyway. Ered was the one who told him in the first place. So who was left? </p><p>His eyes were drawn to a short camper running around with a spaceship figurine. </p><p>Space Kid! Of course! </p><p>He hopped up happily, making his way over to the costumed camper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Space Kid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Space Kid paused his moon landing roleplay when he heard someone walking towards him. Dolph! Maybe he wanted to join! He needed someone to play Buzz Aldrin anyway. </p><p>"Hello, Space Kid!" he greeted happily. </p><p>"Hey, Dolph! Came to check out my rad spaceship?"</p><p>"No. I came to tell you something! It's new Camp Campbell gossip!" </p><p>"Oh, ok!" he replied. Not as cool as his moon landing roleplay, but cool regardless. </p><p>"Harrison has a crush on Neil! Who knew?" He informed him excitedly. </p><p>"Wow!" Space Kid said, amazed. </p><p>"Yeah! I'd tell you to pass it on, but… there's not really any more campers to tell. Anyway, have a good day!" He waved and hopped back over to his easel where he'd been painting. </p><p>Huh. Well, no more campers, no problem! He'd just tell someone else. </p><p>Flying his spaceship around in the process, he set off to go find David.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently I accidentally counted the wrong number of chapters, so,,, there's actually 11!! Sorry about that dfjslgjls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>David looked down, feeling somebody tug on his khaki shorts. </p><p>"Space Kid! What do you need, buddy?" He asked, smiling helpfully. </p><p>"Uh, can I tell you something?" </p><p>"Sure, little buddy!" He said. </p><p>"Harrison has a crush on Neil!" Space Kid reported happily. </p><p>David frowned. "Space Kid! You shouldn't be spreading rumors like that!" </p><p>"Did I hear rumors?" Gwen asked, sliding into the conversation. </p><p>David sighed. "Space Kid here is spreading rumors about some other campers."</p><p>"Cut the shit, David," Gwen deadpanned. "What's the rumor?" </p><p>"Harrison has a crush on Neil!" Space Kid repeated. </p><p>"Oh," Gwen said. "That's not even a rumor. That's just true."</p><p>"Gwen!" David scolded. </p><p>"No, seriously, David. Look how they interact." She pointed at the two campers, who were hanging out by the campfire. </p><p>Neil slung his arm around Harrison's shoulders, and he immediately blushed a shade of red that was visible even from where David was standing. </p><p>"Oh," David said. </p><p>He crossed his arms. </p><p>"Well, even though that may support the rumor, that still doesn't prove it. Space Kid, who told you that?" </p><p>"Dolph! He said all the other campers already knew."</p><p>David sighed. Of course the rumor had already spread to everyone else. </p><p>"Well, do you know who told Dolph?" He asked. </p><p>Space Kid shook his head. </p><p>"Can you go get Dolph for me?" </p><p>"Sure thing, David!" He gave the counselor a salute and ran off. </p><p>"Are you seriously going to try to trace this back to the source?" Gwen asked. "Because if so, you'll be here all day." </p><p>"It's my job as camp counselor to make sure rumors get squashed!" David proclaimed. </p><p>"It's a bit late for that."</p><p>Just then, Space Kid came running back, dragging Dolph behind him. "I found him, David!" </p><p>"Thank you, Space Kid. You can go now."</p><p>Space Kid ran away, continuing his moon landing roleplay where he'd left off. </p><p>"Dolph, where did you hear that rumor about Harrison?" David asked. "You're not in trouble, I just want to know."</p><p>"Oh, Ered told me." Dolph replied good-naturedly. </p><p>And so David followed the rumor to Ered, back to Nurf, back to Preston, and landed on Max. </p><p>When Preston told him that he'd heard the rumor from Max, David was sure he'd found the source of the rumor. He escorted the 10 year old into the counselors cabin to talk to him. </p><p>"Max, Preston told me that you told him a rumor about Harrison." David said, putting on his best I'm-not-mad-just-disappointed voice. </p><p>"It's not a rumor," Max replied. "It's true. Harrison actually does have a crush on Neil. Unless you heard a different rumor about Harrison, in which case, please tell me."</p><p>"No, that's the one I heard. Max, were you the one who started this rumor?" </p><p>Max rolled his eyes. "Ok, one, I'm offended that you assume I'm the one that started this. And two, it's not a rumor!" </p><p>David sighed. "Max, I--" </p><p>He was cut off by a scream from outside the cabin. </p><p>"I'll kill you!!!" Harrison yelled. </p><p>David jumped up, very much wanting to prevent a possible murder. Running outside with Max in tow, he saw Harrison chasing Nerris with fury in his eyes. </p><p>"I'm sorry!!" They yelled. "I didn't mean for this to happen!!" </p><p>David ran forward, picking up Harrison before he could cause any harm. He swung wildly, trying to break free. </p><p>"What's going on out here?" He demanded. </p><p>"Nerris told everyone my secret!" Harrison shouted, still eyeing them with anger. They cowered behind Max, who was laughing hysterically. </p><p>"I'm sorry!!" they repeated. "I was just trying to get you to face your feelings!!" </p><p>"What feelings? What's going on? Harrison, are you ok?" Neil ran up to David, trying to find out why he was restraining his friend. </p><p>"Neil!" Harrison said, startled. He turned and fixed Nerris and Max with a glare. </p><p>"Don't you fucking dare say anything to him," he threatened. </p><p>"Language," David reprimanded softly. </p><p>"David, put me down. I wanna talk to Neil," Harrison pleaded, switching tones in an instant. David furrowed his eyebrows, confused. </p><p>He complied anyway, setting Harrison down on the ground. As soon as his feet were planted, he broke into a sprint, running away as fast as possible. For once in his life, Harrison had told a believable lie to get away from his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Neil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry about not uploading yesterday!!! Readers of this fic can have two chapters today, as a treat</p><p>Also I somehow counted wrong TWICE because there's actually 12 chapters,,,,,, I did not pass first grade due to my ketamine addiction</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harrison ran, and ran, and ran. He ran until he was out of breath. By now he was deep in the woods. He was sure the other campers wouldn't find him here. </p><p>He collapsed, sitting with his back against a tree. He buried his head in his arms, drawing his knees to his chest. He thought about the events of the day. </p><p>Space Kid had ran up to him randomly, waving around his spaceship. Harrison figured he was probably gonna ask him to join his space game, or something. </p><p>"Hey, Harrison!" He said. </p><p>"Oh, hello," Harrison responded, not wanting to be rude. </p><p>"I heard this rumor about you earlier! Dolph said all the other campers already knew, but I bet you didn't, haha!" </p><p>Harrison's heart dropped. A rumor about him? It couldn't be what he thought it was… </p><p>"Uh… what was the rumor, Space Kid?" He asked slowly. </p><p>"It was that you have a crush on Neil! Is it true? Do you?" </p><p>Harrison groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. So it was what he thought it was. </p><p>But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. </p><p>For it to be a rumor, somebody would've had to have told his secret. The only person who knew his secret was Nerris. </p><p>And Space Kid said all of the other campers knew about his crush on Neil. </p><p>Nerris had told the entire camp about his stupid crush. </p><p>He felt himself getting angrier. He needed to find that fucking elf. </p><p>He had ran off, leaving Space Kid to wonder what just happened. </p><p>Harrison was drawn back to the present by the appearance of tears on his face. Fuck. </p><p>The whole camp knew he had a crush on Neil. </p><p>Neil probably knew he had a crush on Neil. </p><p>God-fucking-dammit. </p><p>He curled himself up tighter. He was ruined. He couldn't go back to camp without being humiliated. </p><p>He felt more tears slip out of the corners of his eyes, and before he knew it, he was sobbing into his arms. </p><p>-------</p><p>Neil watched Harrison run away, concern filling his eyes. He snapped back to Nerris, Max, and David. </p><p>"What happened?" He asked. "Why is he so upset? What did you guys do?" </p><p>Nerris sighed, looking down at the ground. "I told Nikki Harrison's secret because I thought she'd tell you, but she told Max instead, and Max told everyone else."</p><p>"Did not!" Max argued. "I just told Preston."</p><p>"But you told him to tell someone else," they pointed out. </p><p>"Will someone please just tell me what this big secret is that everyone but me knows?" Neil interjected. </p><p>"I--" </p><p>"Harrison has a crush on you," Max said. </p><p>"Max!!!" Nerris yelled. </p><p>Neil didn't stick around for the rest of the conversation. If he knew Harrison, he was already out somewhere in the woods, and he needed to get to him before he decided to never come back to camp. He turned and chased after him, determined to find his friend.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Into the Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil had been running for a while when he heard quiet sobs nearby. Barely noticeable, especially when leaves and branches were crunching under his feet, but noticeable nonetheless. </p><p>He followed the sobs right up to Harrison. He was curled up against the tree and crying, seeming to not notice Neil's presence. </p><p>He inched closer, trying to not make too much noise so Harrison wouldn't jump up and run off again. </p><p>Just as he was about to get close enough to talk to him, a twig broke under his foot. Harrison's head shot up. He turned and saw Neil coming towards him and reacted immediately. </p><p>"Harrison, wait!" he called, but froze when he saw what was happening. </p><p>Harrison hadn't ran. Instead, he put up what looked to be a forcefield. </p><p>A large, yellow-clear wall was separating him and the other boy. He walked up to it cautiously, touching it to make sure it was real. It was. </p><p>Harrison pushed on it, too, apparently not believing his own work. </p><p>"I… I don't know how I did that," he remarked shakily. </p><p>Neil breathed, looking up at Harrison, who seemed to be purposefully paying attention to the forcefield and not Neil. </p><p>"Harrison, I came to talk to you," he said finally. </p><p>Harrison looked up at him, disappointment clear on his face. </p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Look, I--" </p><p>"Neil," Harrison interrupted. "Whatever you're going to say, I don't want to hear it. Just go back to camp. Leave me here."</p><p>Neil shook his head. "Harrison, I'm not going to do that. I know from experience that I shouldn't leave you alone when you're hurting."</p><p>"No, this is different," Harrison disputed. "I'm doing magic without meaning to. New magic I can't control. I don't know how I put up this forcefield, and that's probably the most harmless part of what I could do if you stay."</p><p>"I'm not going to leave. Some forcefield doesn't scare me."</p><p>Harrison grumbled angrily. Why didn't Neil ever listen to his judgment? </p><p>Suddenly, spikes appeared all over the forcefield. Neil drew back his hand in surprise. He'd been pricked in several places. </p><p>Harrison gasped, stepping back from the forcefield. </p><p>"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" </p><p>Neil rubbed his hand where he'd been hurt, and Harrison felt more tears slide down his face. </p><p>"See what I mean? If you stay, I'll hurt you! Just go!" Harrison tried again to make Neil leave. </p><p>Neil shook his head, standing his ground. This just made Harrison more upset. </p><p>"Neil! I'm dangerous!" He shouted. The spikes shot out, getting longer with every outburst. Neil stepped back. </p><p>"Harrison, please just calm down. This isn't you, you're not like this."</p><p>Harrison growled angrily. A faint buzzing could be heard and a dim yellow aura started to appear around him. </p><p>"This is me! I fucking hurt people! I don't know how you dealt with me this long!" </p><p>Neil wouldn't believe it. Harrison wasn't a monster, no matter how he felt about it. </p><p>"You only think you're this bad because you're upset, Harrison! Please, just calm down. Let me talk to you" Neil pleaded. </p><p>Harrison pulled at his hair. His aura became brighter. Suddenly, the anger dissipated from his face, replaced by fear. </p><p>"Duck!" He yelled. </p><p>Neil dropped to the ground just before multiple spikes shot away from the forcefield, sticking in the trees behind him. He stood back up, walking over to the forcefield and putting his hand in the empty spot where a spike had been expelled. </p><p>Harrison stared at where Neil's hand was placed on the other side of the wall, looking dumbfounded. </p><p>"Why do you keep coming back if I could so easily hurt you again?" He asked weakly. </p><p>"I know you're not doing it on purpose," Neil responded. "You're not trying to hurt anyone."</p><p>"But I'm hurting people anyway," Harrison replied, beginning to get choked up again. </p><p>"Harrison, I think your magic is tied to your emotions," Neil reasoned. "You think you're a monster, so you're acting like one."</p><p>"I am a monster," Harrison uttered quietly.</p><p>A shockwave blasted out from the magician's body, throwing wildlife out of trees, kicking up dust, and effectively knocking Neil to the ground. When he got back up again, he saw that Harrison was floating slightly off the ground. It would be hard to get him back to normal at this point. </p><p>"Harrison…" he said softly. "Please, just talk to me."</p><p>Harrison shook his head. He was beyond reason, in his mind. He was the problem. He was a monster. </p><p>And a monster destroys. </p><p>Harrison sent out another shockwave of magic, stronger and more concentrated than the last. It narrowly avoided hitting Neil and sent a nearby tree crashing to the ground. </p><p>"Why aren't you running?" He demanded angrily. </p><p>"I'm not going to run," Neil replied. "You're my friend. I'm staying right here."</p><p>Harrison picked up a rabbit 6 feet away with his magic and threw it at Neil. It hit him square in the chest, knocking him back a bit but ultimately not doing much harm. </p><p>He settled on throwing rocks instead. </p><p>After ducking to avoid what could probably comsister a boulder flying at his head, Neil decided he was gonna have to do what he really, really hoped he wouldn't have to do. </p><p>He'd have to quit pushing down his emotions like he always did when he started to like somebody to save Harrison, and to save himself. </p><p>He was going to face his feelings. </p><p>"Harrison! Listen to me!" He shouted, trying to get his attention. </p><p>Harrison didn't change his behavior, but something told Neil he was listening. </p><p>"Do you know why I came out here to find you? Why I've been trying to get you to talk to me? It's because I love you, man! And yeah, obviously, I love you as a friend, but… I think it's more than that, too. Harrison, I think I like you back. Please just calm down and come back to camp with me. I love you."</p><p>Harrison gasped. The golden aura around his body completely faded, and he dropped to the ground. The forcefield disappeared. </p><p>Neil ran over, picking up Harrison's limp form. </p><p>"All that magic really took a lot out of me, heh…" he said weakly. He took a minute to catch his breath, resting against Neil's shoulder. Neil gave him time, combing his hands through his light brown hair as he waited. </p><p>"Did you really mean what you said?" Harrison asked after a while. "About… about liking me back?" </p><p>Neil smiled gently. "Of course I did, dude. I wouldn't lie about that."</p><p>Harrison beamed at Neil. He sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a weak but meaningful hug. </p><p>After sitting on the ground and just hugging for a while, Neil figured they should probably head back to camp. He could stand up just fine, but when Harrison tried to stand and walk with him, he ended up falling down again. </p><p>"Could you maybe carry me?" He suggested sheepishly. </p><p>And that's how Neil carried a boy his same size back into Camp Campbell, with all the other campers and counselors waiting anxiously for their return. David took him from there as Neil, having never exercised in his life, was clearly struggling. </p><p>He sat him gently back down on his cot, and Neil sat at the end of his bed patiently until he woke up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max wished he never spread around Harrison's fucking crush. </p><p>Now Neil barely ever had time for him and Nikki anymore. Whenever he saw him he was hanging out with his boyfriend. At meals, at camp activities, even when they weren't even doing anything, he could find Neil sitting with Harrison. </p><p>Of course, this could be easily fixed by letting Harrison hang out with him like Neil asked him to, but, like. He didn't want to hang out with Harrison.</p><p>But he couldn't help but secretly be happy for Neil. He still found time for Max and his other friends, and whenever Max saw him with Harrison, he looked happy, he had to admit. </p><p>He would often see Neil doing experiments with Harrison, as well as seeing Harri attempt to reach Neil simple card tricks. Whenever Harrison did something that went against the laws of nature, instead of getting angry, Neil would ask him to walk him through how he did it so he could understand. </p><p>Tabii kicked up a storm when she found out. At first, Harrison offered to just pick her up with his magic and set her down on Spooky Island, but fortunately, Neil stopped him before he could take her too far. Instead, Neil sat her down and had a talk with her, and steered her in the direction of Snake instead. </p><p>Neil also received Nerris's blessing (which he did not ask for, but they very much wanted to give) in the form of a joint DND session with himself and the performance trio. </p><p>Neil attempted to hold a similar event to assimilate Harrison into his own friend group, but Max just so happened to pick that day to go on a "vacation from friendship." He spent all day hiding in the counselors cabin and studying David's behavior, and somehow avoided talking to anybody for the whole day. Nikki was free, though, and so he found himself and Harrison getting stuck in a tree while Nikki attempted to communicate with a nearby owl. </p><p>At the end of the day, though, not even Max could stay bitter with their relationship. Even when he missed Neil, he was happy, and Harrison was happy, and that was good enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaand that's a wrap!! Thanks for sticking with me this long :) If you wanna reach me elsewhere, my main on Instagram is @quitetheaudity, but you'll find more Camp Camp on my art account, @cursed_waluigi. Have a great day and stay awesome!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>